Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 July 2018
18:48-50 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 18:48-52 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 18:55-18 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 18:57-05 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:03-18 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:04-10 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 19:04-12 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:17-00 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 19:17-19 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 19:17-21 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 19:18-23 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:20-02 Did you read my message on your talk? 19:20-15 @Shiva 19:21-41 Probably it didn't come? 19:21-47 I think "Recent Themes" should be updated. 19:21-52 Probably it didn't come 19:23-43 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 19:23-45 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:23-57 It was about your bot 19:24-04 Ahhh 19:24-07 This one 19:24-16 But I don't have one 19:24-18 It's on my to do list @solid 19:24-39 I thought you had an account that you ran the chat logs through 19:25-05 Matau had but he soon stopped using it 19:25-06 Okay. 19:25-26 Ah 19:26-57 Did Dadaw show up while I was away? 19:27-03 Well Wiki updated chat hacks, which broke the original chat logs so I had to implement a new script 19:27-17 And no, I received an email from him last week but he hasn't been around here 19:28-15 Dang, I miss him too. And he still doesn't know my true identity.. 19:29-23 Few people here know each others' identities 19:30-39 I mean, the Danish married guy and a guy with cardiac ischemia 19:31-12 Misunderstandable for almost everyone except us 19:34-19 I don't think anyone else even knows where to find the chat logs anymore 19:34-30 The new ones don't show up in the old category 19:36-44 This is misunderstandable too 19:36-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:36-48 But for everyone 19:36-50 Hello 19:36-52 Hi 19:37-02 Hello. 19:37-19 The chat logs are simply an anti-spam measure. I can't really see why anyone would even want to read them 19:37-43 Because they are bored. 19:38-26 Hi. 19:38-45 Lol, I do. 19:39-34 Any Ninjago fans? 19:39-48 I used to love the theme, back when it first came out 19:40-03 I'm just sorta interested in this 19:40-36 Well, if you are, I bet you know who I am 19:40-44 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:40-58 Your avatar is Lloyd's mother 19:41-07 Misako 19:41-10 Well, yeah. Misako Garmadon. 19:41-17 That's it, I couldn't;t think of the name 19:41-26 I haven't watched the show since 2015 19:41-39 But, I mean, on its Wiki. 19:42-07 The Ninjago Wiki? 19:42-16 Yeah. 19:42-18 No ideas, cause we have too many Ninjago fans 19:42-25 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Quinton1721 19:42-31 That's me. 19:42-59 They only show up here when someone who uses this wiki has caused trouble 19:43-24 Oh... 19:43-34 So come on, what has he done now? 19:43-38 Joke (laugh) 19:43-48 I think we've spoken here before, right? 19:44-25 About? 19:44-48 I was staff, but I retired... 19:44-54 And I regret it. 19:45-02 Here, or Ninjago Wiki? 19:45-12 Ninjago. 19:45-16 Ah 19:45-20 I was an admin. 19:45-59 You get much trouble here? 19:46-17 Lav, he has no edits here, so he can't be retired 19:46-17 We used to 19:46-26 Yeah, often 19:46-36 We do too. 19:46-49 But we have edit filters which prevent curses and blank paging, so it's mostly just article standards and people misbehaving in chat, which is rare 19:47-12 Oh.... 19:47-43 I'm a bad boy 19:47-47 I'm an admin and Bcrat on the Nexo Knights Wiki. 19:48-04 Which needs a lot of help. 19:48-12 I always break the rules and destroy the vases 19:48-18 Lol 19:48-19 I'm an administrator on the LEGO Space wiki. 19:48-22 I misbehave 19:49-09 And from what I see, your Ninjago pages really need improvements. 19:49-51 Most things on our wiki need improvements 19:50-14 At first, my activity 19:50-21 It needs updates, better information, etc. 19:51-40 Speaking of which, Sqiffy is not his name, it's Squiffy. 19:51-58 Yea, some of of contributors have gotten real lazy recently 19:52-18 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 19:52-24 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 19:52-26 Only last night, I was having to clean up grammar on Star Wars pages which were just an overall mess 19:52-54 I'm sure we have somebody who knows about Ninjago, but I'll look into that page at once 19:53-27 Well, I have a reason being really busy and really suffering from a disease 19:53-34 We prefer to have our own articles here 19:53-48 Or just copy and paste? 19:53-59 Most of our views come from mobiles, so it would eat up peoples' data and generally annoy people if we passed them from one site to another 19:54-14 We have strict policies against copying content 19:54-24 Oh... 19:54-42 But..it's wiki... 19:54-58 I prefer to also have the LEGO Space wiki to have its own articles. 19:55-14 And your Admins chase us up every time someone copies stuff from NW. But we like to write everything in our own words and according to our own standards 19:55-34 Oh, they wouldn't. 19:56-07 All the same, we don't want people copying content from other sites 19:57-08 You really wouldn't call it copying if you made it tho. 19:57-12 Lav, do you remember Zygarde Master? He was creating pages about Lego Dimensions and all of the content was copied from Dimensions Wiki. He's a notorious person there 19:57-34 I think Matau might have had some dealings with him 19:57-46 I don't think I've ever spoken with him 19:57-46 Wait, Toa? 19:58-00 Yes. ToaMatau. He used to be a Bureaucrat here. 19:58-14 What happened..? 19:58-17 I've seen a lot of users with "Toa" in their name. 19:58-23 He resigned..? 19:58-32 Pretty much 19:58-38 ZM was not so talkative 19:58-44 He still makes the odd edit here, and he still writes code for us 19:58-49 He's now Toa Kopaka Nuva. 19:58-52 He wrote the edit filters I spoke of earlier 19:59-00 Matau changed his account to Kopaka Nuva 19:59-02 How did you know? 19:59-08 I thought he kept that a secret 19:59-22 Because, he's my best friend here. 19:59-34 I know him well. 19:59-48 ~ LavertusBot has been kicked by Lavertus ~ 20:03-35 There's an answer 20:03-36 Oh, well, I'm trying make more partners actually. 20:03-55 I'd be open to a partnership with them 20:03-59 What wikis are Brickipedia's partners? 20:04-07 Dang it, I'm acting like useless admin sidekick 20:04-11 Really? 20:04-12 Mostly just Brickipedia in other languages 20:04-25 Ah. 20:04-40 And some thematical wikis 20:04-43 Notably the French and Russian LEGO Wikis 20:04-54 Like Lego Dimensions 20:05-03 Yeah, the Ninjago Fanon Wiki is our only partner. 20:05-33 And the Nexo Knights Wiki will be. 20:06-31 I don't think the LEGO Space wiki has any partners.. other than other sites off of Wikia. 20:06-59 Well all the staff team has to do is contact me 20:07-16 If Ninjago Wiki (and Space) are going to be our partners, they just have to contact Lav 20:07-37 Okay. 20:07-42 Not me, cause there's a rare chance that I'll respond 20:07-53 Wait, is Nexo Knights a partner? 20:08-04 And I'm the highest ranking user here, so things generally go through me first 20:08-33 Yea, I forgot that you're bcrat and I'm not 20:08-48 Is it? 20:09-02 I believe I am second in command on the LS wiki right now, but a partnership between Brickipedia and LS would have to be spoken about with the head Bcrat on LS. 20:09-19 Yes 20:09-38 Well they are welcome to contact me as well 20:09-51 You will find a list of our partners here https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki 20:11-00 Does anyone here watch Nexo Knights? 20:11-14 Not me 20:11-26 Wrong account (wall) 20:11-39 Lol 20:12-18 I think I watched the first 12 minutes of the first episode of NK. 20:12-29 Wow, no one EVER thought of shipping Chamille and Ash. 20:12-50 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 20:12-57 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 20:13-46 And yet someone put it had. 20:13-51 Here* 20:15-35 Yah, if I remove drug from Ninjago pages, don't question it, I think I know what I'm doing. 20:15-52 Stuff not drug 20:15-56 XD 20:16-49 Do any of you know any of our staff? 20:17-11 No 20:18-19 Okay, if you ever need to contact someone, just ask me. 20:19-42 Lavertus sounds familiar... 20:19-54 Chima character 20:20-11 Ah. 20:20-13 Yes 20:20-56 I think you once dealt with NinjaLloyd09 ? 20:21-02 When I joined in 2014, that was my favourite theme 20:21-16 Oh. I kinda like it... 20:21-16 Can't say I'm familiar with that name. What did he do? 20:21-23 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 20:21-33 Make an inappropriate page. 20:21-44 When was this? 20:21-55 A few weeks ago? 20:22-00 Here? 20:22-11 Yeah 20:22-23 You must be mistaken; our filters would simply not allow any inappropriate words through 20:22-40 Probably I could ban someone 20:22-54 Hmm.....it probably didn't have the regular words then 20:23-05 Is he blocked? 20:23-22 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AbuseLog/2738 See, nothing gets through 20:23-40 And new accounts can't add images, so he'd have to be a well established user 20:25-04 Ok,it wasn't him.. 20:26-30 I'm hungry 20:26-41 Hi, hungry. 20:26-55 I'm serious 20:27-12 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:27-14 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-38 I just clicked on a YouTube video, and there's a LEGO add. 20:27-42 You thought that I was hungry, but in reality I'm serious 20:28-11 Y'all know code? 20:28-19 I know Python and BASIC 20:28-29 Because no one cared who I was until I put on the masm 20:28-34 *mask 20:29-08 I don't really know much, but I can do some HTML. 20:30-17 I know some HTML too but it's not a program code 20:30-39 It's a language for creating pages 20:31-44 So.. 20:32-59 It's not a code for writing programs, is it? 20:33-20 I can be a bit stupid 20:33-49 I have no idea. 20:33-58 HTML can't write programs 20:34-37 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 20:35-12 This is it, so I'm not mistaken 20:35-20 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 20:35-23 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 20:35-45 Phew, I was just about to worry 20:35-56 And I'm not allowed to worry 20:35-57 Ok, conversation time! 20:36-37 Okay 20:37-05 Start one! 20:37-08 I love Lav 20:37-18 Why..? 20:37-39 Because he's my friend 20:38-28 Once on BP Chat we had a «gang» coming to chat every night 20:38-58 Uh...«gang»..? 20:39-56 There were me, Lav, Dadaw, Matau, Rev, Bob 20:40-08 Just a company of friends 20:40-37 Oh 20:40-47 But almost all of them left the wiki 20:41-03 Except Lav and... me. Sort of 20:41-30 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:41-32 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-19 Oh.... 20:42-45 Users come and go all the time. The ones who don't go are usually the ones who becomes Admins. That is why we rose up in ranks 20:43-05 Oh, ok. 20:43-07 Do you guys have a crush? Stupid theme for talking but I couldn't find anything another 20:43-17 On who..? 20:43-38 I have a girlfriend. 20:44-31 I have a girl too 20:44-55 I don't 20:45-33 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has left the chat ~ 20:45-35 ~ Shiva Kuzunasee has joined the chat ~ 20:46-00 Oh 20:46-20 I think, you're gonna find one (if you want, of course) 20:46-40 I will 20:47-02 YAY 20:48-04 Because, to be honest, you're really interesting, very smart (in my opinion) with interesting hobbies 20:48-12 The ladies love a face like mine (laugh) 20:48-22 Me..? 20:48-24 And that too. Thanks 20:49-22 Quinton, I don't know you so well as Lav 20:49-41 Well, I saw only your eyes :P 20:49-50 And I know that you're ginger 20:50-00 You don't know me very well, but you described me perfectly. (laugh) 20:50-11 I think my photo is on my instagram via the profile picture 20:50-48 AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH @SolidStud 20:50-53 I'm a weirdo 20:51-00 Everyone is 20:51-21 But in different states of weirdness 20:52-01 How weird am I? 20:53-01 Well, if you're asking a person who doesn't know you well, you're really weirdo 20:53-15 I am. 20:53-32 And, I plan on being here more. 20:53-39 I'm a weirdo too 20:54-10 Since I renamed my account, I thought about maybe being on Wikia more. 20:54-31 Like? 20:55-06 I'm forbidden to do physical activity and feel too many emotions 20:55-19 And yesterday I did both things 20:55-24 Why? 20:56-28 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 20:56-30 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-08 I'm still a kid (17 y.o) and I'm active. And I'm too emotional 20:58-01 I have too much time 20:58-34 For what 20:58-36 ? 21:01-22 Yesterday I lost my consciousness because of my emotions (I was too worried) 21:02-03 Oh 21:03-47 DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY 21:03-51 Yeah, it happens to me 21:04-03 Ahahah, thanks ❤ 21:04-32 I gave my heart to you 21:06-10 Someday my heart will recover and I'm sure my friends will help me 21:06-18 And also huuuugs 21:06-24 I love hugs 21:07-04 *hugs you* 21:07-58 /me hugs Quinton1721 21:08-16 /me hugs SolidStud78 21:08-27 /me hugs LavertusBot 21:08-29 /me hugs everyone 21:08-35 /me hugs Lavertus 21:11-16 You're a fun person, y'know that? 21:12-05 Me? 21:13-03 Yes. 21:14-33 Oh, thank you (blush) 21:14-49 You're too as I can see 21:15-17 Aww 21:17-40 And cute person too 21:18-49 Thanks 21:20-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-57 Whoops 21:22-15 Once I tried to marry my friend. My girl was angry at me but me and Arthur were just bored 21:22-42 *best friend, sorry 21:22-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:22-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-24 Oh.. 21:24-04 Anyone here like Life On Mars? 21:24-11 I do 21:24-21 Huh? 21:24-58 It was both to my bf and to Solid 21:25-34 Oh? 21:25-39 I just got 6 Martians in a LEGO haul. 21:26-23 Lol 21:27-53 Wait, no, 5, I just recounted them. 21:28-05 XD 21:29-38 So, now I have 7 Martians. 21:29-52 Yay? 21:29-58 AAAAAAAAAA 21:30-08 I'm gonna finish learning playing bass guitar and provide my band with bass and vocals, instead of only vocals 21:30-08 THE CHAT IS ON FIRE